


Side Effects

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [11]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Warning:  NSFW!Mason escorts Hannah home after a tough mission against an incubus.  She’s been immune to Mason's charm and not-so-subtle hints since they first met.  Two strong willed people that just can’t figure it out.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m two days early for this challenge with this one but I couldn’t help but finish it. It’s been sitting in my WIP folder on my computer and I wanted it done. This is my first fic featuring Mason & Hannah. I’m still working to finish the In the Shadows story but this needed done so I can focus on that. Hope you enjoy!

Mason followed behind Hannah as she walked down the dark hallway of her apartment building. His hands deep in his pockets as he watched her walk. His eyes focused on her curved bottom, swaying with each step.

“You can go now,” Hannah said as she flipped through the keys in her hand to find her apartment key. “You walked me to the door so you can run off to wherever it is you’d rather be.”

Drawing a pull off his cigarette, Mason shook his head slightly. “Something’s not right. Smells funny.”

She looked back over her shoulder, frowning as she looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just a feeling,” he answered.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Frowning when she saw that he wasn’t moving, she shook her head and sighed. “Then you might as well come in.”

He followed her into the apartment and pushed the door closed with the heel of his shoe. Locking the door, he winced when she turned on the lamp on the end table. The sudden light in complete darkness messing with his senses. “I’m not a babysitter,” he growled.

She rested her hands on her hips as she looked at him. “Then what the hell are you?”

“Just making sure your safe,” he said as he stepped up in front of her. “I trust my instincts.”

Hannah nodded her head. “Fine. What do your instincts say about this?”

She didn’t give him a chance to speak as she balled her fists around the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Hard and insistent, she claimed his mouth, leaving no question as to who was in charge in this encounter. She moved intuitively, catching his lower lip with her teeth, eagerly exploring his tongue with her own. Moving back, she dragged him into her, his weight forcing her against the wall.

Mason felt her hand fumble with his zipper, the tips of her fingernails grazing over the waistband. “What the fuck,” he managed to say. He tensed as she teased her fingers lower, grazing over the length of his shaft.

She shook her head, leaning up to trace his mouth with her tongue. Talking wasn’t part of the deal, so she let herself revel in his need before pulling back slightly. She looked at him with half-closed eyes, drinking in the agonized pleasure on his face as she smoothed a hand over his growing hardness.

“Stop talking,” she murmured, pleased when he sucked in a sharp breath, closing his eyes against her masterful assault.

Moving against her soft, warm palm, he let out the breath in a hiss. Dipping his head, he captured her in a kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth hungrily. His world had narrowed to focus around a tight, slick hand and lips that tasted of strawberry lip gloss. A cloud of her perfume surrounded them, blossoming in the heat of proximity and desire. She teased and dominated throughout the kiss, echoing the controlled motion of her fingers against his erection.

He broke away, moaning as she rolled her thumb over his cock. She knew when to squeeze, when to go faster, and when to slow down and linger, leaving him shuddering with need. It felt off balance; he wanted to touch her, wanted to make her moan and gasp against him as skillfully as she elicited those responses from him. Muttering a curse, he locked his hands on her waist, pulling her into him, sliding his hands down to her waist to pull at the sweater that she wore. As she continued to stroke him, he leaned in to taste the curve of her jaw, tracing a path along her throat to her ear. He followed its curves and dips with his tongue, his breath fast and hot against her skin. Clamping his teeth gently on her earlobe, he thrust against her hand, tightening his fingers around her waist.

“That all you got, sweetheart?” he breathed, his nerves jangling with frustrated passion.

“No,” she said, her voice husky and low. She was surprised he could still put together a thought, let alone a demand. There was no question that she wanted him; his mouth and his hands seemed to burn through her, igniting every spark of desire she had - but it would be her way, or no way.

Mason’s frustrations grew as he pulled the sweater up and off her body. Crushing into her as he moved his mouth along her neck and bare, beautiful shoulders. He traced the line of her collarbone, pressing determined kisses into her skin. “You really want this bad, don’t you?”

She smiled to herself. “And that’s supposed to make a difference? I’m tired of playing games with you, sunshine.” Hannah licked her lips as she looked at him. “What? You don’t want it, too?”

Pulling her hand seductively through his long hair, she teased him with the other, her eyes laughing into his as he raised his head to give her a warning look. They pulled away from each other only long enough to pull off shoes and pants before he was pushing her against the wall again for another searing kiss. One hand moved down over her abdomen to her inner thigh. His hands were rough against her skin. She felt her anticipation growing as he inched higher, holding his gaze as he traced along the elastic of her panties. Fingers whispering across the damp silk, he taunted her with the promise of something more.

“Oh. I want to.”

“Then do it.”

Mason’s eyes darkened as her hand slipped to a halt. With an unintelligible sound, he crushed into her with a bruising kiss. Her lips opened hungrily as she felt his hand delve beneath against the wall. She moaned as one rough finger slipped inside of her, the palm of his hand grinding against her sensitive area. With each thrust, she gasped softly, straining against him and demanding more with every shudder and whimper. As their mouths crushed together again, his tongue slid over hers, imitating the act that they both so desperately wanted.

“Is that what you want, sweetheart?” he demanded, sliding another finger into her. She was hot and slick against his hand; he knew he wasn’t the only one longing for release, but he wasn’t quite ready to give up on the quest. However, the echo of her cries, and the flush spreading across her pale skin made his determination falter; the way her full lips curled around each moan drove him to distraction.

Barely retaining her senses under his skillful manipulations, she winced, closed her eyes against the dual onslaught of his wonderful hand and those tempting eyes. Tracing one fingernail along the underside of his length, she shook her head to his question. 

“I want more,” she answered, clenching her teeth as he dove deeper into her. 

The unyielding prop of the wall made each tantalizing press of his fingers that much more engulfing. 

Suddenly, he stopped washing his forefinger across her before looping his thumbs around the waist of the panties. He moved quickly, pulling them down as he smoothed his hands across the soft skin of her legs. Rising again, his hands never left her, caressing every inch of her shapely legs, biting his own lip as his fingers touched her. He shook his head a bit, bending to gently sink his teeth into her throat as his hands grasped her waist. He ached to enter her, to feel her tight heat around him, a sentiment she seemed to mirror as she stepped out of the panties, wrapping one long leg around his waist. Lifting his head, he stared into her eyes intensely.

"Fuck, you feel so good.”

She arched against him as her hand snaked around to clench his ass. Pulling his body against hers, she smiled at the aching moan he emitted as she ground against him. Clutching the back of his neck with her free hand, she pulled him down for a hard kiss as he lifted her up, forcing her legs around him, finally letting him plunge inside her, tongue and cock at once. They both moaned as he slipped inside of her, his hands clenching her narrow waist.

“Oh shit...” he muttered, moving against her, the sensation driving him as insane as the grasp of the silky sheath he felt surrounding his length. He shuddered as she somehow clenched herself tighter around him, burying another expletive against the curve of her neck. He moved faster, each thrust crushing her against the wall.

She swore to herself, one hand squeezing his bottom, the other threaded on the back of his head. Her body felt alive with pleasure, awash with the sweet musk of his skin and the sensations of his passionate ministrations. She pressed her cheek against his, her sharp, panting breaths dancing across his skin. A wicked thought curled in her mind, and she invoked the one thing guaranteed to remind him that no matter how much he possessed her physically, she was in control.

“Harder, Mason...”

He listened to her chant his name and the need to say hers flooded through him. He rocked against her, driving harder as he dipped his head and kissed the swell of flesh rising above the neckline of her dress.

“Damn,” he murmured, swirling his tongue along her skin, listening to the frantic gasps of her breath.

“Harder, Mason...”

Moving his hand, he sought out a single, taut nipple, and rolling it between his fingers, feeling her heart pound underneath his palms. Even as he thrust harder and deeper into her, the frustration that she still held control maddened him. Claiming her mouth in another kiss, he tried to lose himself in her, in the achingly sweet tightness of her body, the eagerness of her lips. Using every ounce of skill and creativity he’d ever had, he ground into her, tweaking and pulling her nipples, pulling startled gasps of pleasure from those lips which so steadfastly refused to produce her name.

She cried out into his mouth as she reached the first waves of a shattering orgasm, her head spinning as it shook through her body. It thrummed and pulsed, beginning between her legs, until every inch of her trembled with the quaking climax. She let go of him, melting against the wall as she shuddered again and again. Bucking against him, she used the last vestige of her sanity to clench the muscles of her lower body tightly around his length, the last instrument of her control.

The guttural sound from her echoed his own pleas as he thrust into the tight haven. He could feel her body tensing against him, beating with her orgasm, and pushing him closer to his own. Squeezing her breast with one hand, he clenched her waist. With another moan, he pulled her tongue into his mouth, suckling it as he pounded towards his own release. His heart beating hard made the blood pulse in his ears, a rhythm he matched until he felt a familiar tightening in his body. Tilting his head back, he clenched his teeth together, his face twisting into a hard mask of anticipated culmination. She pressed a kiss against his neck, then bit down as he finally shuddered, collapsing and straining against her as he came.

All motion stopped but for the rising of their chests as they caught their breath, and for a long time it seemed almost silent. The scent of sweat and sex filled the air, earthy and rich. As the pleasure finally ebbed away, he slid out of her reluctantly, turning his face to kiss her softly. She accepted the tender pressure of his lips, and then disentangled herself from his arms, straightening herself.

“Not bad, for a vampire,” she said as she leaned her body against the wall for support.

“Real funny, sweetheart,” Mason said. 

Carrying her into the bedroom he pulled back the sheets and laid her down. Pulling the blankets over her, he tucked her in bed. Turning back, he walked to the living room, already hearing her heartbeat slow and her breathing shallow. She was already asleep. Retrieving his clothes, he redressed himself and walked back into the bedroom. Sitting on the windowsill, he pulled a cigarette out of his pants and put it to his lips. Flicking the lighter open, he was about to light it but stopped himself as he watched her sleep.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he retrieved it from his pants and answered it as he made his way back to the living room.

“Yea…” he answered as he leaned against the doorway of her bedroom. His eyes still on her as she slept quietly. A smile tugging at his lips when he heard the faint snore come from her.

“Is she showing any side effects?” Adam asked. His voice echoing while on speaker. “That demon sprayed her down.”

Mason ran his hand through his hair to push it back out of his face. The incubus they had been fighting had managed to release a pheromone that he had felt immediately but his body’s ability to fight it was stronger than hers. The team and the doctors at the facility said that the effects would have been instant if it had affected her but there was still that possibility that it would show up later. 

“She’s sleeping now,” Mason said. “I’m going to stay here for a while and just make sure she’s all right.”

“That’s a wise thing to do, Mason,” Nate said. “She may have…urges. But the doctors think she’ll be fine. If something hadn’t showed up by now, she’ll be all right.”

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What should I look for?”

“Uncontrollable sexual urges,” Nate answered then cleared his throat. “If she did get it, she won’t remember anything that happens. That’s how the incubus is able to take advantage of humans and supernaturals and get away freely. But this one won’t bother anyone any longer.”

Adam continued. “It only stays in the system of humans about six hours. The detective is past that so if she hasn’t showed any signs then she should be fine.” 

“However, it might be wise just to keep an eye on her for a couple hours to be sure. I know you’d rather – “

“It’s fine,” Mason interrupted. “Better to be safe, right.”

He ended the call without any further chance of Adam or Nate to speak. Shoving the phone back into his pocket he inhaled deeply. He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. There was a chance that she was enchanted by the incubus, causing her to do what she did. Or…she knew exactly what she was doing.

Either way, he didn’t like it. He knew he should have turned around and walked away as soon as she entered the apartment. It was her scent that told him to stay. There was something different about it. Something that he hadn’t sensed before. The thought of taking advantage of her didn’t set well with him. 

“If you’re just going to stand there, you might as well come sit on the bed and be comfortable.”

Walking into the bedroom, he sat down on the bed. “You’re awake?”

Hannah pushed back her red hair from her face and looked up at him as she rolled over onto her back. “Hard to sleep with you running your mouth off.” Wiping her fingers over her eyes, she yawned. “It doesn’t matter, you know?”

“What?” he asked, tilting his head to look down at her. Her pale green eyes staring up at him. 

“I wanted this. Whether I remember or not, I wanted it.”

He reached out to brush a finger over her cheek. “And if you forget about it?”

“Then we’ll have to do it again, sunshine.”

He smiled, running his finger across her lips. “Go to sleep. Talk time is over.”

Hannah smiled as she pulled the blankets back over her body and rolled to her side. Resting her head on his lap, she slowly fell back asleep. 

“Fuck,” he muttered as he looked down at her, trying to figure out how to get out from beneath her now. 

Shaking his head, he pulled her hair back again so he could watch her sleep. Leaning his head back against the wooden headboard, he closed his eyes. The thought of them getting together again did sounded good. If she didn’t remember this time, then he’d be sure she did the next time.


End file.
